


Королевский дар

by Flameraven



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Essentially Dwaggins, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not really much Bagginshield ANGST, Size Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, porn sunday
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameraven/pseuds/Flameraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин дарит Двалину за спасение своей жизни "Uharam"- самую почётную награду короля, которая только существует по законам гномов - ночь в компании королевского фаворита. Да только вот сам Бильбо не знает, что для Торина он всего лишь любовник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

Бильбо горько плакал от безысходности. А ведь он был так счастлив до прибытия компании в Ривенделл! Только вот сладкий сон королевских объятий стал кошмаром.  
Бильбо был в восторге от Последнего Домашнего Приюта. Находясь в одиночестве, в своей отдалённой комнатке дворца лорда Элронда, он надеялся, что их с Торином тайные поцелуи у костра и ночные объятья на походной постели, что делили на двоих, перерастут во что-то большее. И вроде бы такая связь обоих устраивала, хотя Бильбо хотел бы чувствовать от короля больше нежности, участия и страсти. При этом он прекрасно понимал различия между характерами гномов и хоббитов, проявлявшихся в волевых объятьях Торина.  
Сразу после занятия любовью - или после того, что таковым посчитал сам Бильбо - Торин Дубощит поблагодарил хоббита за его преданность. А затем...гном отправил его доставить удовольствие Двалину. Это была давняя гномья традиция- прислать королевского любовника в качестве особо почётного дара. Сейчас же этот дар достался его телохранителю, который отважно сражался рядом с королём, защищая его в битве с тремя троллями. Торин говорил об этом с присущей ему величественностью, но Бильбо смог услышать только ряд несвязанных между собою фраз: Королевская обязанность, гордость, обычай, долг, Uharam.  
Гордость хоббита была настолько уязвлена, что мысли словно смешались в голове. Он кое-как оделся, хоть руки предательски дрожали, коротко кивнул в ответ и вышел.  
Но ведь Бильбо надеялся, что у них с Торином что-то серьёзное. Он никогда ещё так не ошибался! И вот он плачет, стоя ночью на балконе, ругая себя за наивность и за то, что дал так легко себя ранить.  
У хоббита было два пути. Он мог рассказать всё Гендальфу и попросить его совета как избежать всей этой ситуации, невзирая на обычаи гномов. Возможно, Гендальф смог бы понять чувства хоббита. Был и второй путь: преодолев стыд и унижение, просить лорда Элронда об убежище. В конце концов, эльф сегодня предлагал ему остаться в Ривенделле.  
Даже мысли об возможных выходах не принесли Бильбо облегчения, слёзы продолжали бежать по щекам. Каким же дураком он был, что позволил себе думать о том, что король полюбит его. Для Торина хоббит был просто шлюхой, удобным средством для королевских утех, ничем не лучше обычных блудниц из Бри. Бильбо засопел, вытер лицо рукавом и застыл, поражённый внезапной мыслью о таком нужном сейчас носовом платке. Не в первый раз во время похода ему нужен был этот предмет одежды. Нервный смех вырвался из его груди.  
Бильбо немного успокоился и вдруг подумал о другом. Нахмурив брови и насупившись, он вспомнил, что он - Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда стал вором, причём вором нанятым. Возможно, он и не годиться для того, чтобы был консортом Короля Под Горой, но теперь он как-никак любовник короля, вот уж за что спасибо! И если он решил пойти по кривой дорожке, то надо расслабиться и получать удовольствие.  
Пока хоббит шёл к комнате Двалина, у него было время подумать об огромном гноме. Двалин относился к нему с доброжелательностью, но и не более, за исключением того случая в Бэг Энде, когда съел ужин хозяина. Бильбо отлично помнил, как тот всегда помогал ему забраться или слезть с пони. А ещё Двалин, как Балин с Бофуром, наиболее близко общался с хоббитом. Да и понятно, что рядом с таким огромным воином Бильбо чувствовал себя в особенной безопасности.  
Наконец, он оказался пред дверью в комнату Двалина и тут мужество оставило его. Бильбо с ужасом подумал, что он, во имя Йаванны, вполне респектабельный хоббит из уважаемых Бэггинсов, делает здесь, в Последнем Домашнем Приюте? Пришёл ко второму любовнику за ночь! И это при том, что ни с кем не делил постель вот уже долгое время! Он почти развернулся чтобы уйти, но тут дверь резко открылась.  
Похоже, Двалин тоже собирался уходить, но увидев Бильбо, очевидно, передумал. Широко улыбаясь, гном впустил хоббита, закрыл дверь, положив свою огромную руку на плечо Бильбо.  
\- Рад, что ты здесь, взломщик, - сказал воин, подмигнув, - я уже собрался пойти искать тебя. Всё в порядке? - спросил Двалин, заметив глаза хоббита, влажные от слёз.  
\- Да, да. Всё хорошо, - ответил Бильбо. Но его голос был осиплым, а глаза опухшими. Двалин бросил на него косой взгляд, нахмурившись. Под его пристальным взглядом у Бильбо по спине пробежали мурашки. Он подумал, что сама мысль прикасаться к хоббиту будет неприятна Двалину, ведь он был небольшого роста, не имел волос на теле, да и, в общем - то, не был во вкусе гномов.  
Бильбо прямо посмотрел на гнома:  
\- Думаю, вы знаете, почему я здесь, Мистер Двалин.   
\- Конечно я знаю, Бильбо, - ответил воин, назвав хоббита по имени.- Зови меня просто Двалин. Ведь мы собираемся...  
\- Это-то я и хотел бы обсудить, если вы...ты не против, - перебил гнома Бильбо. - Торин не заставлял тебя со мной...То есть, если ты не хочешь...  
\- О чём ты говоришь, взломщик? - в этот раз это обращение прозвучало менее дружелюбно; всё тело воина внезапно напряглось, выпрямляясь.  
\- Эм..., мы можем не делать всего этого, если придём к соглашению. Торину даже не нужно знать об этом.  
\- Ты что же мне предлагаешь, полурослик? - взревел Двалин.- Ты хочешь опозорить своего короля и возлюбленного? - услышав последнее слово Бильбо усмехнулся, заработав убийственный взгляд гнома. Еще несколько дней назад он был горд назваться возлюбленным Торина. Теперь же сама мысль казалась ему глупой и причиняла только боль.  
\- Торин - мой король, и он пожаловал мне величайшую награду - Uharam, отдав мне тебя.  
\- А теперь послушай меня, гном! Я не вещь, которую можно просто подарить или одолжить!  
\- Я такого не говорил. А что если бы Бофур спас Торина? Ты был бы так же недоволен? - гневно спросил Двалин.  
Бильбо ничего не ответил, помолчал какое-то время. А потом посмотрел на разгневанного гнома в полном удивлении: Двалин в чём-то засомневался? И при чём тут Бофур? Это что, вспышка ревности? Из-за него?  
В нерешительности, хоббит приблизился к воину, и, встав на цыпочки, легко дотронулся до щеки гнома, боясь, что такой жест будет казаться слишком неподходящим, чувственным для их ситуации. Но Двалин слегка наклонился к его руке и, наконец, Бильбо решился исполнить свой долг перед Торином и потянулся к гному за поцелуем.  
Их губы почти соприкоснулись, но Двалин резко отвернулся. Бильбо был неприятно удивлён этим и готов был снова заплакать. Он и правда не хотел ложится в постель с Двалином, но после такого отказа хоббит совсем не понял себя и свои ощущения: почему гном отнял руку и почему он стал холоден, чем мгновенье назад?  
\- Ты не думай..., - пробормотал гном, - твои губы. Они только для короля.  
Бильбо раздражённо усмехнулся, бросив с горечью:  
\- Но при этом он запросто распоряжается остальным телом.  
\- Это его право. Большая честь, что он...что король разрешил мне..., - Двалин не успел закончить, потому как Бильбо порядком уставший за сегодняшний день от королевских прав, долгов, речей начал медленно раздеваться. Он уже понял, что обычаи гномов довольно своеобразны и не хотел заново заводить этот разговор. Здесь и сейчас Бильбо собирался просто доставить удовольствие спасшему жизнь его любовника, короля, телохранителю.  
Откровенная жажда в пристальном взгляде гнома воодушевила Бильбо. C Торином было по-другому: король желал обладать им, но так, как Двалин, не смотрел. Под горящим взглядом гнома, маленький взломщик чувствовал себя особенным и действительно похожим на один их тех драгоценных камней, о которых с воодушевлением рассказывал ему Торин.  
Когда же Бильбо полностью разделся, вся смелость оставила его и обычно бледная кожа покрылась ярким румянцем от лица до груди. Руки дрожали, прикрывая самые сокровенные места. Какая ирония для той ситуации, в которой он оказался!   
Хоббит смотрел под ноги, боясь встречаться глазами с Двалином, пока тот не поднял его голову за подбородок и соприкоснулся лбами. А потом гном поднял на руки маленького взломщика и отнёс на огромную кровать. Бильбо снова попытался прикрыться, сидя на кровати, ноги не доставали до пола.  
Воин ухмыльнулся, но до Бильбо не дотрагивался, быстро и аккуратно разделся. Когда Двалин снял штаны, хоббит выдохнул: он знал, конечно, о различиях между телами гномов и хоббитов, но то, что он увидел было неожиданно - гном был огромен во всех смыслах! И, если, Бильбо был буквально напуган, увидев достоинство Торина, то теперь решил, что королевское даже меньше этого чудища. "Великолепный", восхитился хоббит, осознавая размеры после первого впечатления. Хотя член гнома ещё даже не встал, размеры просто поражали! Когда Двалин подходил к кровати, он тяжело ударялся по бёдрам и Бильбо не мог оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища.  
\- Не бойся, полурослик, - усмехнулся гном, заметив его реакцию, он давно привык к подобному. - Я знаю как использовать мой молот.  
В этот раз хоббит рассмеялся - Торин тоже называл так свой член.   
\- Я не боюсь тебя, гном, - ответил Бильбо. К его собственному удивлению, это было правдой. Пытливость в нём была всегда сильнее страха. - Знаешь, я не девственник. Просто...до сегодняшней ночи я уже давно не с кем не делил постель, - объяснил хоббит, снова залившись краской. Двалин ласково погладил его по щекам. Прикосновение было таким нежным, что Бильбо невольно потянулся поцеловать пальцы гнома, и тут же вспомнил про запрет на поцелуи. Это снова напомнило ему, что Двалин не его возлюбленный, а он - просто плата за долг чести Торина.   
О, да! Этой ночью Бильбо ощутил целую вереницу эмоций.  
\- Иди сюда, взломщик, - позвал Двалин, заметив перемену настроения хоббита и присел рядом с ним на постель. Его уже вставший член лежал на левом бедре ближе к Бильбо.- Можешь потрогать его, если хочешь.  
Бильбо робко улыбнулся - нервы были натянуты до предела, как ранее с Торином. Но даже если он был только королевским любовником, хоббит хотел доставить удовольствие Двалину не так, как Торину. В этот раз его мысли не застилал розовый романтический идеал. Он хотел просто насладиться тем, на что его вынудили согласиться.   
Хоббит прикоснулся к внушительному достоинству, такому горячему и пульсирующему, что Бильбо невольно застонал. Несмотря на запрет на прикосновение губами и на практически полное отсутствие практики, он решился попробовать Двалина на вкус. Один лишь запах возбуждал хоббита. Очевидно, Двалин принял ванну перед его приходом и это очень понравилось Бильбо, он чувствовал слабый аромат мускуса и это невероятно его дразнило.  
\- Можно мне тоже прикоснуться к тебе? - попросил Двалин низким и хриплым голосом. Хоббит широко улыбнулся и кивнул, не выпуская из рук член Двалина - Ложись на спину. Бильбо напрягся - сказано было так же, как любил говорить в таких случаях Торин. Двалин заметил перемену в настроении Бильбо, когда тот поспешно выпустил член из рук -Пожалуйста.  
Удивившись, насколько грубый воин мог быть нежным и предупредительным с ним, чем король, Бильбо подчинился. И в который уже раз залился краской, когда увидел влажное пятно на простынях - доказательство его готовности. Увидев это, гном выдохнул страстно:  
\- Я тоже хочу тебя пометить.  
Бильбо широко расставил ноги:  
\- Давай. Я твой этой ночью, я твоя награда, можешь делать всё, что захочешь, - закрыв глаза, сбитый с толку собственным бесстрашием, Бильбо не мог видеть расширившиеся глаза Двалина, его широких зрачков, показывающих всю жажду страсти. - Совсем как шлюха, которой я стал, - добавил хоббит горько и еле слышно.  
\- Не говори так, - гневно сказал Двалин. Он обхватил руками лицо хоббита и заглянул глубоко в глаза. - Ты - дар, драгоценность. Ты- Uharam.  
\- Ты продолжаешь твердить мне это, хотя я даже не знаю значения этого слова, - проговорил Бильбо, стараясь уйти от взгляда, прямо направленного на него.  
\- Это величайшая честь, которую может даровать король.   
Бильбо изумлённо посмотрел на Двалина, ярко залившись румянцем. Гном целовал теплую кожу хоббита от подбородка до заострённых ушей. Хоббит застонал, когда он лизнул кончик чувствительного уха.  
\- Мне нравятся звуки, которые ты издаёшь, сладкое создание, - Бильбо застонал снова. Торин был молчалив с ним, но хоббит всегда питал склонность к грязным разговорчикам. - если я проникну в тебя, ты будешь издавать такие же?  
Двалин проник одним пальцем внутрь хоббита, одобрительно застонав, когда влажные, податливые стенки почти втянули его, гном добавил ещё один.  
\- Ты всё еще растянут и смазан внутри. Ты мылся перед тем, как прийти?  
Бильбо энергично замотал головой:  
\- Нет, прости. Я должен был принять ванну, но я был сбит столку приказом Торина.  
\- Я так и понял, маленький сладкий взломщик, - прошептал Двалин и добавил третий палец, который вошёл не встретив сопротивления, - в Шире ведь так не поступают, не так ли?  
\- Конечно нет, - ответил хоббит.  
Вопрос гнома расстроил его, напомнив о недавнем прошлом и о родном крае. И уж конечно, если бы кто-нибудь в Шире узнал о тех вещах, которыми он занимается с гномом, да ещё и не с одним, то его бы просто прокляли!

Устыдившись своего желания, Бильбо заёрзал, пытаясь насадиться глубже. Заметив реакцию хоббита, гном осторожно убрал пальцы. Бильбо переместился ближе к изголовью кровати и встал на четыре точки, склонив пылающее лицо к плечу. Нетерпеливый стон Двалина заставил покраснеть его ещё больше.  
Закрыв глаза, Бильбо ждал, что Двалин снова заполнит его пальцами, но этого не происходило. Вместо этого он почувствовал легкое давление на бёдрах, пальцами гном провел линию от бёдер до плеч. Бильбо задрожал и почувствовал прикосновение бороды гнома, а затем поцелуй в лопатки и чего-то тяжёлого и горячего на ягодицах.  
\- Хочешь? - прохрипел Двалин голосом, полным желания  
Бильбо не ответил, так как действительно не понимал сути вопроса. Хотел ли он стать любовником ради обычая? Хотел ли быть временным средством для утех, от которого затем откажутся? Или хотел ли он быть заполненным эти великолепным членом? Он предпочёл третье и подбадривающе двинул бёдрами.  
Этого-то Двалин и ждал. Он дважды поцеловал хоббита в затылок и приставил головку ко входу в узкую, растянутую дырочку. Он сдерживался, входя постепенно и аккуратно, небольшими движениями. Наконец, войдя полностью, гном не сдержался и начал резко вбиваться в такое сладкое тело хоббита.  
По щекам Бильбо потекли слёзы, но ему не было больно или стыдно. Ещё совсем недавно он так же был с Торином и чувствовал себя заполненным и принадлежащим только ему одному. Когда же движения Двалина стали медленными и сдержанными, Бильбо всё равно чувствовал напряжение, когда гном держал его за бёдра или в издаваемых им звуках страсти.  
Внезапно Двалин замер, резко двинув бёдра хоббита на себя.  
\- Махалов молот, - выругался воин, переводя дыхание.  
\- Извини, - сказал гном, бережно придерживая маленького взломщика, выходя из него. Бильбо улыбнулся, и Двалин заметил влажные щёки хоббита. Не говоря ни слова, гном вытер его лицо и уложил рядом. Член Бильбо обмяк, возбуждение ушло.  
\- Я буду защищать тебя, мой взломщик. Не бойся, я буду рядом, буду присматривать за тобой и сражаться за тебя.  
Бильбо закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Он не ожидал провести ночь так, без того, внимания которого так долго ждал. Но в первый раз за всё то время, что он провёл в походе, чувствовал себя по-настоящему в безопасности. И не потому что был в Последнем Домашнем Приюте, а потому что засыпал на обычной, а не походной, постели в кольце сильных рук.


	2. Глава 2

Бильбо не мог поверить в происходящее: он действительно спас королю жизнь! Хоббит до сих пор удивлялся себе: и как он только смог собрать всё своё мужество и вступить в противостояние с Бледным Орком! Но да, он смог. Ради Торина. Бильбо был единственным, кто заслужил великую честь - сражаться за жизнь короля.  
Несмотря на это, Торин снова подарил Uharam Двалину, потому что тот спас короля, когда Торин подхватил падающего со скалы полурослика во время битвы каменных великанов. Король сказал об этом хоббиту тем же грубым тоном, каким кричал на него в ту дождливую ночь. Торина даже не смутило присутствие рядом Оина: старый гном залечивал раны короля, нанесённые Белым Варгом, но не подал виду, что расслышал что-то.  
Бильбо думал, что никто в компании, кроме Двалина, конечно, не догадывается об их с Торином истинных отношениях. Гном никогда не прикасался к нему на глазах у всех и во время ночей, проведённых с Торином в Ривенделле, он незамеченным возвращался к себе. Кроме той, самой первой, когда хоббит был с Двалином...  
Бильбо и не предполагал, что Двалина наградят во второй раз. Там, в Ривенделле, во время близости с Торином, в его руках, хоббит часто вспоминал о воине: нежных прикосновениях больших рук и голодном блеске в глазах.  
Но оказавшись в огромном доме Беорна, Бильбо желал найти Двалина не для того, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие, отнюдь. Хоббит был зол и оскорблён: почему Двалин не защитил его, когда Торин бросал в ему лицо такие обидные слова там, в Туманных Горах? Было смешно и грустно от того, что именно бездействие Двалина расстроило его больше, чем поведение самого Торина. Получается, Торин сознательно ввел хоббита в заблуждение относительно своих чувств, и тогда Бильбо начал забывать почему, во имя Йаванны, именно Торин вызвал в нём такие чувства. Несмотря на то, что он стал любовником короля, тот никогда не был внимателен к нему. Оттого-то хоббиту так запало в душу обещание Двалина заботиться о нём. Ощущение больших рук, прижимавших его к себе, защищавших от гнева каменных великанов, не покидало его.  
\- Двалин? Ты тут? - наконец, Бильбо нашёл гнома в меленькой комнатке, когда тот пытался отмыться от грязи при помощи небольшой лохани.  
\- Ох, ты как? - спросил хоббит, увидев глубокие раны на спине воина, покрытые грязью. Всё его раздражение исчезло вмиг. - Тебе надо обязательно показаться Оину!  
\- Не нужно. Я в порядке, - ответил воин, хватая слишком большую для него одежду, чтобы вытереться, очевидно, принадлежащую хозяину дома.  
\- Но ты ранен, - настаивал Бильбо  
\- Царапины. Я - гном, полурослик, и могу выдержать ещё и не такое, - резко бросил Двалин.  
Гном сел, прикрыв колени одеждой. Когда же он садился в гигантское кресло Беорна, Бильбо заметил гримасу боли из-за рассечённых мышц.  
\- Тебе же больно, Двалин.  
\- Нет, я сказал! - крикнул гном, сжав одежду в кулаке - Раздевайся!  
Бильбо нахмурился, но в конце концов подчинился и начал раздеваться, бурча под нос что-то об упрямых гномах. Он сам был весь грязный и всё тело ныло, но спорить сейчас с раздражённым воином не хотелось.  
Пока Бильбо раздевался, он заметил ритмичные движения Двалина под одеждой. Хоббит смутился: он не знал что и делать с таким развитием событий - мысль о том, что гном ублажает себя, наблюдая за ним, была возбуждающей, но его взгляд...Двалин казался необычно взволнован и встревожен. И хоббит догадался почему, не увидев ожидаемой выпуклости на штанах гнома.  
Гордый воин не смог возбудиться и Бильбо с ужасом подумал, что знает причину. Неужели он настолько отвратителен для него? Но в Ривенделле же было всё по-другому! Хоббит почувствовал себя настолько неуверенно, стоя перед гномом, и думая о том, что тот не хочет его, ведь его тело предназначено только для короля.  
Когда Бильбо подошёл к Двалину, то увидел глубокую рану на бедре, едва прикрытую одеждой.  
\- Во имя Валар, вот это точно не просто царапина!  
\- Я покажусь Оину позже, зайчонок, - пошутил Двалин, подражая манере Беорна обращаться к Бильбо.  
\- Даже не пытайся шутить со мной и менять тему разговора, гном. Рана ещё кровоточит! - закричал хоббит и наклонился чтобы рассмотреть рану поближе. Двалин взял маленькую руку полурослика и поцеловал хоббичьи пальцы. Бильбо же был слишком взволновал состоянием Двалина, чтобы обращать внимание на такое проявление нежности, которое обязательно нашло бы отклик в его душе в других условиях. - Разве тебе важнее королевская награда или собственная гордость, нежели своё здоровье?  
\- Я в порядке, Бильбо. Всё на так страшно, как выглядит. Бывало и хуже, - нежно сказал гном, держа руки Бильбо.  
\- Мы должны подождать, пока Оин вылечит тебя, - мягко настаивал Бильбо. Его напор несколько поутих оттого, что Двалин назвал его по имени. Гном был честен с ним. - У нас есть время. Гендальф сказал, что мы отправимся в путь не сегодня.  
\- Нет у нас времени. Торин позовёт тебя сегодня, - усмехнулся Двалин, да только прозвучало невесело.  
Бильбо нахмурился: если Торин хотел провести с ним ночь, то зачем же отправил к Двалину? Всё ещё стоя между разведённых ног гнома, хоббит склонил голову ему на грудь. Глубоко вздохнул и ткнулся носом в волосы на груди. Он хотел Двалина, хотел доставить ему удовольствие, не только из-за каких-то дурацких гномьих обычаев. А после всего, чтобы гном крепко обнял его как в прошлый раз в Ривенделле. Ведь Торин никогда так не делал.   
Полный решимости, Бильбо повёл рукой по бедру гнома вверх, стараясь не задеть рану. Нащупал огромную и всё ещё мягкую плоть и помассировал обеими руками. Член был тёплым и пульсировал, но твёрже не становился. Бильбо чувствовал напряжение в теле гнома и беспокоился о его ране.  
Хоббит понимал, что для гордого гнома такое состояние было неприятным и неловким, к тому же, тот собирался исполнить Uharam. Всё понимающий Бильбо склонил голову к паху Двалина, который, благодаря высоте кресла, оказался прямо напротив его лица. Но как только губы хоббита приблизились к цели, сильная рука остановила его.  
\- Melhekh, - тихо сказал гном. Бильбо перевод был не нужен, он знал значение слова "король" в языке гномов.  
\- Какие же вы гномы беспокойные и сложные! - возмутился хоббит. Отошёл назад и всплеснул руками. - Я ведь тоже спас жизнь вашему корою, не так ли? - Двалин кивнул, мягкая улыбка появилась на его губах. Он не смел сказать и слова, боясь раззадорить полурослика ещё сильнее. - Да, это так! - всё же вскричал хоббит и начал мерить шагами маленькую комнату. - И можно сказать, что моя честь также заслуживает некоторой награды по гномьим традициям!  
\- И что же ты заслужил себе в награду, полурослик? Или кого?, - с негодованием спросил Двалин.  
Бильбо прекратил возмущаться и приблизился к гному снова:  
\- Ну, возможно мужественный и великолепный воин подошёл бы, - поддразнил гнома, стукнул по большому носу. - Без всяких запретов, - добавил Бильбо, потянувшись к губам гнома, но тот отвернулся и Бильбо поцеловал щёку.  
\- В определённых границах, - прошептал Двалин в ухо хоббита.  
Гном взял лицо хоббита в руки и нежно поцеловал щёки, нос, подбородок, но не надутые губы.  
Бильбо смирился и решил сделать всё как можно лучше: стал целовать грудь Двалина, сидя у того на коленях. Плоть гнома всё ещё не встала, и Бильбо лизнул головку, дерзко взглянув вверх на изумлённого гнома.   
Однажды Бильбо делал подобное Торину, в Ривенделле. Король излучал истинно монаршую величественность пока хоббит отсасывал ему. Делал такой вид, будто рождён, чтобы быть обслужен подобным образом. И больше Бильбо так не делал, чтобы не чувствовать себя наложником взаправду.  
Реакция Двалина была другой: он не сводил взгляда с Бильбо, пристально смотрел как хоббит лижет и целует его плоть. Как будто не верил, что подобное вообще могло происходить. Большие руки гнома осторожно перебирали мягкие волосы Бильбо, не заставляя того брать глубже.  
Вскоре плоть гнома достаточно окрепла в руках Бильбо, хотя он продолжал посасывать член гнома, получая удовольствие оттого, как тот увеличивается в размерах прямо во рту. На головке проступили первые капли смазки, выдавая возбуждение гнома и Бильбо слизал эти капельки вкуса гнома, они были только для него.  
\- Раны забеспокоили? - встревожено спросил Бильбо, услышав особенно низкий, гортанный стон.  
\- Какие раны? - ответил Двалин с улыбкой.  
И тут засмеялся уже сам хоббит, на неуклюжую попытку гнома пошутить и осторожно поцеловал бедро вокруг открытой раны.  
\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь смазка?  
Двалин указал пальцем на раскиданную одежду. Бильбо поискал и нашёл-таки маленький бутылёк с маслом. Затем сел прямо на пол и начал растягивать себя без всякого стеснения на глазах ошеломлённого Двалина.  
\- Могу я тебе помочь? - подмигнул гном хоббиту, который уже подготавливал себя тремя пальцами. - Всё же мои пальце больше.  
\- Ты можешь помочь мне с помощью кое-чего посерьёзнее, - съязвил хоббит. - Иди сюда. И даже не думай, что я собираюсь заниматься любовью с тобой на этом гигантском стуле. - Бильбо вспыхнул, заметив что сам сказал подобное.  
Двалину не составило особого труда пересечь комнату по направлению к Бильбо, несмотря на раны. Резко опустившись на колени, гном поцеловал хоббита в нос, переносицу.  
\- Где ты хочешь, чтобы я употребил своё серьёзное кое-что? - Двалин пытался шутить, разрядить напряжение, но весь его вид говорил о многом.  
\- Сядь, я не хочу чтобы Оин выговаривал мне о том, что я ухудшил твое состояние.  
Хоббит указал на стену. Двалин подчинился и сел, опершись спиной на стену, Бильбо оседлал его. Гном приглушенно застонал, увидев смазку на его бёдрах.  
Бильбо взял сосуд с маслом и поцеловал головку перед тем, как обильно смазать член гнома. Затем расположился над его бёдрами и начал опускаться на огромный орган, пока Двалин поддерживал его.  
\- Мне нравится, - выдохнул Бильбо, медленно насаживаясь. - Приятно чувствовать тебя внутри меня, Двалин.  
\- Бильбо, - гном старался дышать правильно, пытаясь овладеть чувствами. Его заполняли одновременно боль, удовольствие и какие-то другие непонятные ощущения.  
\- Не двигайся, - приказал хоббит, волнуясь за воина. - Дай мне порадовать тебя, я сделаю всё сам.  
Двалин кивнул, прикрыв глаза. Бильбо продолжил что-то бормотать, пока не нашёл удобный темп и ускорился.  
Вскоре Двалин прохрипел:  
\- Помедленнее.  
\- Всё хорошо, не тороплюсь, всё как ты любишь, - сказал Бильбо, почти дотронувшись до губ Двалина. Запрет на поцелуи так возбуждал его, что хоббит издал длинный стон, выдохнув прямо в губы гнома.  
Бильбо ожидал что Двалин начнёт ворчать за это, но гном не сказал ни слова. Он был сдержан, но его рот был приоткрыт и как - будто приглашал, чтобы Бильбо поцеловал его.  
Бильбо двигался в медленном темпе и старался держать свои губы на одном уровне с губами гнома. Они делили дыхание на двоих и это было самым соблазнительным действом для Бильбо. Двалин дышал настолько глубоко, что хоббит серьёзно волновался за раны на его груди, но остановиться не мог.  
\- Дотронься до меня, Двалин, - попросил Бильбо, выдохнув прямо в губы гнома. - Сделай это, заставь меня кончить, отметь меня, сделай своим, - продолжал Бильбо, чувствуя колючую бороду гнома на губах.  
Гном скользнул рукой между телами и обхватил член Бильбо. Бильбо был уже на грани, схватившись за плечи Двалина для более устойчивого положения, чтобы двигаться более быстро.  
\- Я уже почти, - прорычал Двалин между частыми выдохами.  
Бильбо даже не смог ответить. Уже на грани, хоббит видел только Двалина. Он кончил, выкрикивая его имя.  
Двалин закричал, когда достиг пика. Потом задрожал, переполненный удовольствием и болью во всём теле.  
Когда Бильбо немного пришёл в себя, он аккуратно поцеловал раны на груди гнома. Двалин закрыл глаза и позволил хоббиту позаботиться о себе.  
\- Ты снова твёрдый, - заметил Двалин с восхищением, когда заметил член полурослика ударяющийся о его живот, пока Бильбо целовал татуировки на лысой голове.  
-У хоббитов хороший аппетит, - ответил Бильбо, довольно тыкаясь носом в большой нос Двалина.   
\- Жадные создания.  
\- Ах ты, громадный гном!  
Звук открывающейся двери прервал попытки Бильбо наказать гнома. Двалин быстро прикрыл хоббита одеждой, которой обтирался.  
\- Тихо, друг, это всего лишь я, - сказал Торин. - Не беспокойся, я уже видел его голым. Вас двоих.  
\- У тебя всегда было плохое чувство юмора, Торин, - сказал Двалин, продолжая прикрывать Бильбо одеждой так, что король мог видеть только непослушные волосы своего любовника. - Ты видел всех нас голыми в реке. И мы вместе ходили в баню в Эреборе после тренировок.  
\- Конечно, - ответил Торин, нахмурившись услышав такое ненужное пояснение.   
Бильбо сжался под одеждой Двалина, цепляясь за грудь гнома. Он был настолько смущён, что его щёки буквально пылали. Ситуация была просто унизительной и неудобной. Однако хоббита приятно поразила забота Двалина. Он не мог помочь ему, но вообразил, что если бы гномы поменялись местами? Отправил бы ли король Двалин его к своему телохранителю Торину?  
\- Вижу суетливый хоббит помог тебе вымыться, - сказал Торин, взглянув на лохань, стоящую неподалёку. Бильбо обнял Двалина крепче и не стал поправлять Торина в его предположении. - Ну а я уже вымылся. Пойдём, взломщик, моя очередь наградить тебя, - Бильбо усмехнулся, прекрасно зная кто кого собирается наградить этой ночью и молча поцеловал грудь Двалина. Он уже насладился своей наградой.  
\- Дай ему хотя бы одеться, ты же знаешь, что он без этого никак не может, - сказал Двалин. Оба гнома засмеялись, но Двалин взъерошил волосы Бильбо, как бы извиняясь.  
Торин задумчиво посмотрел на обоих, кивнул и пошёл на выход.  
\- Позови Оина, Двалин ранен! - прокричал Бильбо, наконец высунувшись из-под одежды с горящим лицом и взъерошенными волосами.  
\- Полурослик! А я уж боялся, что Двалин сломал тебя, - усмехнулся Торин. - Я пришлю Оина. Ты в порядке, брат?  
Такое обращение удивило Бильбо. Он, конечно же, знал, что среди гномов имеются братья по оружию, но Торин первый раз называл кого-либо подобным образом. Даже его собственные племянники предельно вежливо обращались к нему. Наблюдая за разговором короля и его телохранителя, Бильбо понял, что благодарность тут намного больше и шире чем Uharam.  
-Просто царапина, - ответил Двалин. Когда Бильбо посмотрел на него влюблёнными глазами, гном добавил, - одна из них немного глубже остальных, но беспокоиться не о чем.  
Торин кивнул и вышел.

В тут ночь Бильбо короля не целовал. Он боялся, что у Двалина будут неприятности, если Торин заметит на его губах чужой вкус. Сам же Торин и не предпринимал попыток поцеловать хоббита.  
Позже, перед тем как уйти к своему спальнику, хоббит спросил:  
\- Торин, Uharam применяется по отношению к консортам? К супругам короля ?  
\- Естественно нет! - отчеканил Торин. Заметив, как замер хоббит, он добавил. - Я не собираюсь жениться, Бильбо. Мои наследники - сыновья моей сестры. Мне незачем вступать в брак.  
Бильбо горько улыбнулся. Все их отношения даже не предполагали любви.  
Он поцеловал руку короля и лёг на свой спальник среди остальных и ещё долго смотрел на тёмную фигуру Двалина неподалёку.


	3. Глава 3

Прекрасные залы дворца Трандуила поражали, но после четырёх дней блуждания среди его величественных колонн, Бильбо порядком подустал как от самого Лихолесья, так и от его обитателей, эльфов.  
Бильбо почти ничего не ел и измученный от бессонницы разум начал проделывать с ним всяческие шутки. Хотя без кольца расхаживать по дворцу он и не собирался. А ещё он очень сильно переживал за Двалина...  
Братья Фундины были единственными, кого Бильбо ещё не нашёл после пленения. Он возвращался из темницы Торина в самом нижнем уровне, как вдруг:  
\- Двалин! - хоббит едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать в полный голос, настолько он был рад видеть Двалина живым. - Это я, Бильбо. Я здесь, - Бильбо снял кольцо и снова стал видимым прямо перед изумлённым гномом.  
\- Мой взломщик! Ты заставил меня поволноваться, - сказал Двалин, протягивая руки через прутья решётки, хоббит подхватил их и приложил к лицу.  
\- Я искал тебя всё время. Я нашёл всех, но тебя...Ох, Двалин! Твой брат!  
\- Да, и я тоже тут, парень, - ответил Балин, подталкивая своего внушительного брата ещё ближе к прутьям решётки.  
Бильбо отпустил руки воина и отступил назад. На щеках выступил румянец, он и забыл, что эльфы заключили в темницу членов кампании по двое. За исключением Торина, которого оставили в одиночестве.  
\- Балин, и тебя тоже рад видеть. Теперь, когда я знаю, где вы все, я могу подумать над планом побега.  
\- А он у тебя есть? - спросил Балин  
\- Пока нет, я был занят...искал вас двоих, - ответил Бильбо  
\- Но как? Во имя Махала! Ты бродил во дворце эльфийского короля и тебя не схватили? - удивился Двалин.  
\- Потому что он кажется незаметным? - предположил Балин. - Гендальф и вправду говорил, что хоббиты могут быть незаметными при желании, но это - просто чудо!  
\- Ну, Гендальф не...Я...- Бильбо почесал в затылке и вздохнул. Ему порядком поднадоело рассказывать каждому члену похода одно и тоже, когда находил их в темницах. - У меня есть волшебное кольцо, которое я нашёл в Туманных горах. Вот оно и делает меня невидимым. Вот так-то.  
\- Что с Торином? - спросил Двалин, видя как неуверенно ведёт себя хоббит.  
\- Он в порядке. Зол и подавлен, но в целом...  
\- Всё как всегда, - сказал воин, - а ты как?  
\- Устал. Голоден. И я больше не скажу ничего, иначе ты будешь опять называть меня нытиком.  
\- Никогда такого не было. Подойди, - сказал Двалин, протянув руку. Когда Бильбо приблизился к железным прутья, гном взял его за руку.  
\- Было. Когда я говорил про носовой платок. Я слышал, - сказал Бильбо, надувшись. Он залился румянцем и опустил глаза, чтобы не встречаться взглядом с Балином.  
\- Это было до того как...,- гном замялся. - Ты вообще ел?  
\- Я стащил немного закусок из кладовой, боялся, как бы меня не заметили. К тому же, Бофур поделился со мной сегодня своим обедом.  
\- Где ты спал? У тебя круги под глазами, - прошептал Двалин, обводя большим пальцем мешки под глазами.  
\- Тут и там. Трудно поспать, когда ты невидим, становишься уязвимым. Кто-нибудь может просто наступить на тебя, - ответил хоббит, отмечая про себя, как же всё-таки устал, сейчас, когда наконец узнал, что с Двалином всё в порядке. Бильбо прижался к большой руке воина. Он так нуждался в заботе, которую проявлял к нему Двалин, даже если его старший брат был рядом.  
\- Ты можешь поспать здесь, парень, - предложил Балин. - сейчас для тебя слишком опасно продолжать бодрствовать, это может навредить. Двалин, накрой Бильбо плащом, мы подежурим.  
\- Спасибо, Балин, - с благодарностью ответил ему хоббит. Бофур предложил ему тоже самое, но Бильбо отправился на поиски остальных членов похода. Теперь же, когда он знал, что все живы, можно было и отдохнуть. Особенно, зная что жив Двалин.  
Двалин постелил за прутьями решётки свой плащ, совсем рядом с дверью в темницу. Бильбо снял кольцо и лёг на меховую выстилку плаща, окружённый таким безопасным запахом воина. Он заснул за несколько секунд, наслаждаясь ощущением большой сильной руки поглаживающей его по голове.  
Балин посмотрел на брата с задумчивым выражением лица.

 

Торин вымок насквозь и тяжело дышал, но всё же был доволен, что наконец-то удалось сбежать от ненавистных эльфов. Его спутники приводили себя в порядок после путешествия в бочках: Фили помогал брату снять сапоги, чуть поодаль Дори и Нори суетились вокруг Ори. Все члены похода разбились на семьи и радовались тому, что никто не потерялся и все были в безопасности после стольких дней в заключении. Все, кроме Балина, который стоял около короля и пытался хоть как-то просушить одежду.  
Торин оглянулся и нашёл Двалина: тот поддерживал Бильбо, находившегося неподалёку от берега реки. Хоббит дрожал, так как был единственным кому не досталась бочка. Двалин несильно хлопал Бильбо по спине, с тревогой смотрел на него, словно тот был чем-то драгоценным и хрупким. Торин нахмурился.  
\- Думаю, сейчас самое время обсудить наше текущее положение, - осторожно предложил Балин, кивком показывая в сторону находящегося неподалёку леса.  
Торин последовал за своим старым другом и обернулся: Бильбо склонил голову на грудь Двалина, маленькие руки сжимали насквозь промокшую одежду воина.

 

Бильбо вымотался. Весь отряд праздновал с людьми Озёрного города, а он извинившись, отправился в отведённую ему комнату. Хоббит был рад тому, что Торин не приказал прийти к нему ночью.  
К несчастью, в комнате его уже ждали.  
\- Балин? Чем-то помочь? - нерешительно спросил Бильбо. Возможно, гном пришёл поговорить с ним о брате. С самого Лихолесья Балин не сводил с него пристального взгляда.  
\- Вообще-то да, ты можешь мне помочь, парень. Точнее, только ты и можешь. Торин наградил меня, подарив Uharam.  
Бильбо побледнел как полотно. Он думал что только Двалин, будучи телохранителем Торина, мог быть награждён подобным образом. И не мог понять чем же Балин заслужил такую награду? Когда он спас Торину жизнь? Бильбо неверяще смотрел на старого гнома.  
\- Я не могу, - сразу же сказал Бильбо, без запинки. - Прости, не могу. Я очень высоко ценю твою дружбу и понимаю, что ты заслуживаешь такой награды, которой Торин удостоил тебя, но я ...  
\- Успокойся, друг мой, здесь не о чем волноваться. Я понимаю, что обычаи гномов и хоббитов очень отличаются друг от друга и не хочу рушить нашу дружбу.  
\- Но Балин, твоя честь...,- забеспокоился Бильбо.  
\- Сам факт того, что мне дарован Uharam - уже честь, друг мой. А принять его или нет, моя привилегия, так же, как и привилегия короля даровать его.  
\- О! Понятно...,- воскликнул Бильбо, вспомнив как Двалин подразумевал исключительную важность полного исполнения Uharam для чести гнома.  
\- Поэтому мы можем пропустить эту неудобную ситуацию, Торин даже не узнает... Или...Я могу переадресовать Uharam Двалину. - Балин улыбнулся в ответ на удивлённые глаза хоббита. - Это древняя традиция, семья может делиться такой честью между собой. - гном подмигнул покрасневшему хоббиту.  
\- Я бы предпочёл это, - горячо сказал Бильбо и поспешно добавил чуть тише, - но я бы не хотел обидеть тебя.  
\- Извинения не нужны, я понимаю. И вообще-то, - Балин похлопал хоббит по плечу с одобрительной усмешкой, - я очень польщён услышать это, мой дорогой друг.  
Гном улыбнулся Бильбо, понимающе глядя на него.  
\- Лучше пойду - ка я скажу Двалину, если ты не против.  
Бильбо молча кивнул.  
Когда гном выходил из комнаты, на его лице играла улыбка.  
Оставшись наедине с собой, Бильбо продолжал удивляться происходящему. Быстро раздевшись, он резво забрался в постель, страстно желая снова оказаться в сильных руках Двалина. Мысли о Торине тут же покинули его. 

 

Двалин вошёл в комнату Бильбо, когда никто не ответил на стук. Бильбо оказался в постели и похоже заснул, ожидая его прихода и даже разделся - под простынями обнаружилось голое тело. Гном присел на край кровати и нежно провёл руками по кудрям хоббита, рассыпавшимся по подушке. Волосы Бильбо отросли с момента начала похода и это было в нём не единственным изменением.  
Двалин тоже изменился. В Шире он никогда бы не оставил Торина одного. А тут, в Озёрном городе, следуя совету брата, что Торин сможет обойтись и без него, оставил короля без охраны, в окружении неизвестных людей. Но и оставаться на празднике, зная, что Бильбо может провести эту ночь с ним, он тоже не смог.  
\- Ммм...Двалин? - Бильбо смотрел на него сонными глазами и улыбался.  
\- Ага, я, - ответил гном, взяв в руки лицо Бильбо, хоббит склонил голову, закрыв глаза. Другая рука гнома опустилась к шее и плечам хоббита. Обнажённая кожа горела под его прикосновениями.  
\- Бильбо...Балин сказал, что ты бы хотел передать его Uharam мне.  
\- Он предложил, - мгновенно ответил Бильбо, внезапно напрягшись под прикосновениями гнома.  
\- Он так и сказал. Я просто хочу знать, я не менее худший выбор? - он сжал руки в кулаки. - Тебе не обязательно спать со мной, если ты этого не хочешь.  
\- Но я хочу, - решительно сказал хоббит. Простынь скользнула к коленям, обнажив голый торс, Двалин не смог отвести глаз. - Я не хочу Балина. И спать с кем-то другим из отряда я тоже не хочу. Я хочу только тебя. Мне не нужен даже Торин. - Бильбо всхлипнул, когда понял, что сказал то, что чувствует, прежде, чем подумал. Он прикрыл рот руками, широко распахнув глаза полные слёз.  
Хотя гном был взволнован словами Бильбо, но даже и в мыслях проявить неуважение к Торину для него было недопустимо. И перед тем, как потерять последний контроль над собой и окончательно предать короля, Двалин подошёл к двери, не говоря ни слова.  
\- Балин сказал, что Uharam может быть выполнен не до конца, это не обязательно. Не обязательно спать с хоббитом, чтобы не оскорбить честь короля! - отчаянно прокричал Бильбо.  
Двалин обернулся, почти у самой двери. Гордый полурослик был зол, сжав губы в тонкую линию, но глаза покраснели, а щёки были влажными.   
Вот поэтому Двалин никогда не заводил маленьких милых зверушек, потому что привык, когда он прикасался к ним - они легко ломались.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Двалин, возвращаясь к кровати. - Просто я хотел бы всегда иметь возможность...  
\- Спать с хоббитом, - закончил за него Бильбо, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- ...побыть с тобой. Ты - единственный, кого я выбрал из отряда. К тому же, мне всегда нравились маленькие красивые вещи. - Двалин усмехнулся и взял руки хоббита в свои.  
Бильбо смутился:  
\- А Ори?   
\- Что Ори?  
\- Ну он же тоже маленький и гораздо более привлекательный, чем я. Я имею в виду, у него есть волосы на лице и ты так добр к нему...  
\- Мой брат был его наставником в Голубых Горах, - ответил Двалин не до конца понимая почему они обсуждают Ори вместо поцелуев и объятий.  
\- А его брат? - настаивал хоббит.  
\- Дори? - гном фыркнул. Да Балин ему бороду отрежет, если он хотя бы на шаг приблизится к Дори!  
\- Нори. Я видел, вы сражались бок о бок. И смотритесь вместе неплохо.  
Наконец, Двалин понял. Бильбо ревнует его. Гном усмехнулся и вспомнил все те ночи, когда не мог заснуть представляя Бильбо в руках Торина...  
\- Я был в охране в Эред Луине.  
\- Ты говорил уже, - заявил Бильбо резко, не понимая почему Двалин ухмыляется.  
\- Нори был вором. Его проделки я хорошо знаю, а он знает мои слабые места, вот и всё, - Двалин приблизился к Бильбо, взяв круглое лицо в свои руки, ему нравилась мягкая кожа хоббита. - Одиннадцать гномов и я хотят спать только с тобой, - Гном поцеловал гладкий подбородок. - И почему мы тратим время на разговоры о других, когда ты тут голый сидишь? - гном забрался руками под простынь и сжал округлое бедро.  
Бильбо фыркнул, но позволил Двалину приласкать его. Хоббит сел ближе и уткнулся губами в бороду гнома.  
\- Полурослик, - предупредил гном низким голосом и Бильбо засмеялся.  
Хоббит не знал насколько его губы соблазнительны для Двалина. После той самой ночи в доме Беорна эти тонкие губы преследовали его везде. Каждый раз, обедая, он задерживал взгляд на этих губах, которые так страстно притягивали его, особенно когда полурослик облизывал пальцы, испачкавшись в меду. Двалин решил, что Бильбо нарочно облизывает губы так часто чтобы поддразнить его.  
Решив стереть эту раздражающую улыбочку, Двалин сдёрнул простынь с полурослика, увидев его голое тело. Хоббит захихикал громче, пока они перетягивали простынь друг на друга. Наконец, Бильбо ударил Двалина подушкой по голове, но тот смог затащить его на середину кровати. Двалин расположился над хоббитом, стараясь при этом не раздавить его.  
\- Поймал, - с придыханием сказал гном.  
\- Угу, поймал, - сладко прошептал Бильбо, кладя руки за голову.   
И следом томно:  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
\- Бильбо...,- прорычал Двалин. Он закрыл глаза, но эти мягкие губы манили слишком сильно.  
\- Торин точно не догадается, - простонал Бильбо, проводя ступнёй по ноге гнома вверх вниз.  
Гном простонал:  
\- У хоббитов что, нет никаких традиций и законов?  
\- Конечно у нас есть обычаи, и очень даже много! - воскликнул Бильбо. - О том как сеять и жать, о том как ходить в гости и даже о пользе деторождения. Но вот я что-то не припомню, чтобы у нас имелся обычай делиться любовниками.  
\- Не так уж и много гномов знают об этом обычае, - признался Двалин, - только несколько гномов, близких к королевской семье.  
Бильбо кивнул, успокаиваясь.  
\- Если бы я должен был бы выбирать между тем, чтобы быть королём, который может отдать тебя в качестве награды, или быть воином и быть только рядом с тобой, то я бы был счастливейшим из воинов, - ответил Двалин не задумываясь. Бильбо, казалось, был безучастен к речи гнома, но Двалин заметил, как блестят его глаза. Он сцеловал выступившие солёные слёзы.  
\- Дай мне поцеловать тебя.  
В тот первых их раз, в Ривенделле, от Двалина мало что зависело. Он слишком долго хотел Бильбо и столь неожиданная награда от Торина сделала его почти нечувствительным к тому, что мог подарить ему тогда хоббит. В итоге, он так и не смог проявить себя с лучшей стороны.  
Во второй раз, даже не смотря на то, что он хотел казаться сильным для Бильбо, раны значительно ограничивали его. Гном был сбит с толку тем, что его молот подвёл его...но затем хоббит сумел разжечь в нём нешуточное пламя своим умелым ртом и оседлал его не хуже, чем своего пони.  
Но в этот, третий, раз Двалин хотел показать всё, что он умеет. Они подошли уже близко к Горе и Двалин понимал, что больше не сможет защитить Бильбо, от дракона тем более. И даже если всё закончится хорошо, счастливо ничего не сложится, не для них. Не в том случае, ведь Бильбо - возлюбленный короля.  
Нагое тело было подарком, хоббит лежал на большой кровати, в ожидании. С тем самых пор, когда гном едва начал ходить, его большие руки ломали всё маленькое и хрупкое, и родителям приходилось убирать такие вещи подальше от него. Его ловкому и умному брату доставались все изящные игрушки и украшения, тогда как Двалину пришлось довольствоваться лишь каменными молотами или деревянными мечами, а все прекрасными и изящными вещами приходилось любоваться и восхищаться со стороны.  
Бильбо был самым прекрасным и нежным любовником Двалина. Нечего и говорить, что и самым маленьким. Двалину нравились тела воинов, но они никогда бы не сравнились с такой бледной и мягкой красотой. Сейчас же он собирался насладиться им сполна.  
В подтверждение своих мыслей, Двалин целовал хоббита везде: его милое лицо, нежную шею, и даже необычные места - подмышки и внутреннюю сторону бедра. Бильбо громко стонал, хотя губы Двалина касались его не совсем там, где этого хотел Бильбо, и эти стоны отзывались музыкой в ушах гнома.  
\- Ты не целуешь меня в губы, но похоже тебе очень нравятся другие части моего тела, - поддразнил Бильбо гнома, вызывающе двинув бёдрами.  
Двалин усмехнулся и укусил мягкое бедро. Нежная кожа была такой чувствительной, что гном не смог рассчитать силу укуса. Лизнул языком оставленную метку, смягчая боль. Как и всегда, он ломает изящные вещи...  
\- Ещё, - простонал Бильбо, схватив Двалина за волосы и подталкивая того ближе к паху, - хоббиты не настолько хрупкие, как ты думаешь. И если я не могу поцеловать тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты оставил следы на моей коже.  
Зарычав, гном схватил маленькое тело и перевернул хоббита лицом вниз. Если хоббит хочет чтоб его укусили, он получит, что желает. Гном сжал ягодицы и оставил следы зубов на мягкой плоти, дразня Бильбо, который извивался под ним.  
\- Сильнее, - приказал Бильбо  
Двалин подчинился. Он крепко схватил бёдра хоббита и укусил не сдерживаясь. Бильбо громко застонал. Гном целовал нетронутые места и кусал нежную кожу снова и снова. Вскоре ягодицы хоббита покраснели опухли. Затем гном перешёл к анусу.  
\- Д...Двалин! Что...ты делаешь? - воскликнул Бильбо  
Двалин невозмутимо ответил:  
\- Целую тебя, - и продолжил подготавливать сомкнутый вход, проталкивая язык как можно глубже. Вскоре он был возбуждён сильнее дрожащего хоббита.  
\- Масло? Где?  
\- У меня нет, - пропищал Бильбо.  
Шлёпнув ягодицы хоббита, он встал, думая найти что-то подходящее. Всё ещё одетый, гном мог бы и выйти при необходимости, ведь в любом случае он собирался взять Бильбо сегодня. К счастью, он обнаружил маленький сосуд на столике, рядом с кроватью.  
\- Это масло? - спросил Двалин  
\- Это не моё, - ответил Бильбо, перекатившись на бок. - Его тут не было, когда я зашёл в комнату.  
Гном открыл сосуд и понюхал: точно масло. И он узнал этот запах: особенное умащение Балина. Как брат смог сохранить его при переходе через Мглистые горы и Лихолесье остаётся загадкой, но сейчас Двалин был ему безмерно благодарен.  
Но затем он вспомнил зачем брат принёс этот сосуд в комнату хоббита.  
Двалин зарычал, почувствовав внезапную ревность. Развязав завязки на штанах, гном стал смазывать себя, подошел к кровати, встав между ног Бильбо.  
\- Ты собираешь раздеться? - спросил Бильбо. - Двалин! Ты испачкаешь простыни! - пропищал хоббит, и гном принялся бережно растягивать вход.  
\- Плевал я на простыни, - бросил гном и сосредоточился на своей приятной задаче. Он страстно хотел овладеть хоббитом, сделать его своим и забыть, что его собственный брат хотел воспользоваться им. Не замечая ворчания Бильбо о неснятой одежде, гном просто приспустил штаны и вошёл в него, уверенно, но осторожно.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил гном, услышав писк хоббита.  
\- Нет, не в порядке, скажу я тебе. У меня болит спина, да и ногам не лучше. Напомню вам, уважаемый Мастер Гном, что у вас-то была бочка для спуска по реке, а моё бедное тело ничем не было защищено от камней и веток. Так что обращайся со мной осторожно или убирайся!  
Двалин улыбнулся и поцеловал вздёрнутый нос, перенёс вес тела на руки и замедлил движения.  
\- Ммм... так-то лучше. Теперь сними рубашку. Хочу чувствовать эти твои толстые волосы на груди, - приказал Бильбо, поднимая рубашку гнома и поглаживая мощные мускулы.  
\- Такой маленький и вредный начальник, - пошутил Двалин, но помог хоббиту снять с него рубашку.  
Бильбо ласкал тело гнома и наслаждался видом. Проводил руками по крепким плечам, пытаясь запомнить ощущения. Поднял голову, поцеловал руку, тыкаясь носом.  
Не теряя темпа, Двалин поцеловал Бильбо в щёку, укусил за праве ухо, ухмыльнувшись, услышав глубокий стон.  
\- Готов к большему? - прошептал Двалин в ухо хоббита.  
\- Думаю, что переживу, даже если ты будешь более... несдержанным, - поддразнил Бильбо.  
Гном улыбался, пряча лицо на шее хоббита, но Бильбо заметил и шлёпнул его, ускоряя темп.  
Тяжело дыша, Двалин целовал и лизал шею хоббита. Оставил маленькие укусы на нижней челюсти, поражаясь отсутствию всякой растительности, а потом начал кусать нежную кожу щёк, не прекращая движений.   
\- Не двигайся, - прошептал Двалин, шепча прямо в губы Бильбо.  
Гном укусил верхнюю губу, всасывая нежную кожу между зубами. Гном дышал глубоко и выдыхая, Бильбо ловил его дыхание. Хоббит лежал, закрыв глаза, лицо густо покрылось краской.  
\- С тобой всё в порядке, Бильбо? - с просил Двалин, останавливаясь. Хоббит кивнул, не открывая глаз. - Я тут, вообще-то, нарушаю обычаи, играю с огнём, маленький взломщик, - прошептал гном, целуя щёки Бильбо. - Говори со мной.  
\- Я уже почти, - ответил Бильбо, краснея, казалось бы, ещё больше, когда наконец заглянул в глаза гнома. - Пожалуйста, укуси ещё.  
Двалин взял зубами нижнюю губу продолжил движения, стараясь не поранить губы полурослика. Эти нежные губы, без намёка на растительность сводили его с ума.  
Внезапно хоббит замер, выгибая спину и прижимаясь животом и членом к Двалину. Следующее, что гном почувствовал, была теплая жидкость, разливающаяся по животу, а его член сладко сжали мягкие стенки. С рычанием, он также вскоре кончил.  
Когда гном перевёл дух, он заметил ещё влажные следы на своей груди. Поднял голову Бильбо за подбородок. Хоббит отводил взгляд красных влажных глаз.  
\- Ты останешься на ночь? -непривычно робко спросил Бильбо. - Торин приказал тебе что-нибудь?  
\- Я останусь, - чётко ответил гном и вытер их обоих своей рубашкой. Бильбо удивился, наблюдая за ним, не сдерживая улыбки.  
Двалин лёг, сжимая в объятьях Бильбо и спрятал улыбку в кудрях хоббита. Двалин хотел видеть суетливого полурослика счастливым. Всё-таки, ему больше нравился смех хоббита, чем его слёзы, даже если он любил их солёный вкус.


	4. Глава 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересное дополнение. По задумке автора, у топоров Двалина есть имена: Grasper и Keeper (Рвач и Хранитель). Что, в принципе, неудивительно при нежной любви гнома к оружию :)). Я не вставила эти имена в текст, потому что не они очень подошли в перевод на русский.

\- Двалин, - прошептал Бильбо. - Двалин!  
Он звал гнома снова и снова, пытаясь отвлечь от груд сокровищ.  
Это было довольно трудно. Лишь Фили и Кили меньше всех были привлечены окружавшим их золотом, но остальные были просто зачарованы сокровищами. А хуже всех дело обстояло Торином.   
Наконец, Двалин заметил хоббита.  
\- Маленький взломщик.- гном обнял его. Но во взгляде, обращённом к Бильбо, не было жизни.  
\- У меня кое-что есть для тебя, - воин встал на колени перед хоббитом на груду монет. Вынул из кармана золотую цепь с большим тёмным камнем и повесил Бильбо на шею. - Оно прекрасно смотрится на тебе.  
Бильбо поразился. Двалин не разговаривал с ним уже несколько дней, а теперь вот дарит ему подарок из своей доли сокровищ и смотрит так, как будто Бильбо - Ауле во плоти. И хотя они находились в стороне от остальных, Бильбо было тревожно. Двалин не прикасался к нему с того самого последнего раза в Озёрном городе, но сейчас же гном дарит ему драгоценности, зачарованно глядя на игру драгоценных переливов на коже хоббита, восхищался, как делал бы только признанный любовник.  
\- Двалин, я боюсь за Торина, - прошептал Бильбо, беспокойно оглядываясь. - Он плохо выглядит. Он не говорит, почти ничего не ест и даже не просит меня...остаться на ночь. Последний раз он прикасался ко мне в доме Беорна.  
\- Так ты хочешь его? - резко спросил гном.  
\- Нет же! Наоборот, я рад что он потерял ко мне интерес, - признался Бильбо, чем сильно удивил Двалина. Обычно гном предпочитал не обсуждать такие вещи. - Но я всё равно волнуюсь за него и за всех остальных. Фили и Кили немного развлекли игрой на скрипке, но все остальные просто хотят найти этот... камень. А у ворот уже люди и эльфы...  
Двалин гневно воскликнул:  
\- Их требования незаконны!  
\- Знаю, знаю, - Бильбо попытался успокоить гнома и не привлекать внимания остальных, - но Двалин..поиск Аркенстона - пустая трата времени.  
Внезапно Двалин поднялся, с яростью в глазах наступая на Бильбо:  
\- Почему? Ты знаешь, где он? - жёстко спросил, схватил хоббита за плечи и начал трясти.  
-Двалин, - прошептал Бильбо в страхе. Тот знакомый ему Двалин никогда бы не стал обращаться с ним так; похоже глаза гному застилала чистая ярость.  
Но затем Бильбо вспомнил какую нежность дарили эти большие руки, мягкость губ гнома. Он вспомнил как воин не раз спасал и защищал его. Глубоко вздохнув, Бильбо вынул камень из-за пазухи.  
\- Вор! - закричал Двалин и приставил один из своих топоров к шее хоббита. - Ты хотел украсть его у короля!- прорычал гном.  
Одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке Бильбо. Ему не было страшно, но сердце разрывалось на части. Бильбо разжал руку и Аркенстон упал на груду монет.  
Медленно Двалин, отстранился, заметив слёзы на щеках хоббита.  
\- Бильбо, - прошептал он и будто очнулся от кошмара.  
Лишь на секунду Бильбо взглянул в глаза гному и исчез, надев кольцо.  
\- Бильбо! - прокричал Двалин. Топор упал на пол с металлическим звуком. Следом на колени, как подкошенный, рухнул гном.

 

Балин нашёл брата коленопреклонённым на груде монет, его топор был отброшен в сторону. Затем он увидел яркое сияние камня у своих ног. Подойдя ближе, старый гном накрыл Аркенстон полой плаща.  
\- Ты нашёл его. Полагаю, Торин об этом ещё не знает, - в его голосе не было радости.  
Тут он заметил, что Двалин даже не повернулся на звук его голоса  
\- Ты в порядке, брат?  
\- Ты тоже думаешь, что с Торином что-то не так?  
\- Тоже?  
\- Бильбо. Это он нашёл Аркенстон. Он беспокоился за Торина, но я не придал этому значения. А потом..., - гном медленно поднялся и, едва взглянув на свой топор, пошёл прочь.  
\- Что ты сделал? - беспокойно спросил Балин.  
\- Я угрожал ему, приставив топор к шее, а потом обвинил его в том, что он хочет обворовать Торина. А он надел своё волшебное кольцо и исчез. Он плакал, брат. Я подвёл его и почти...  
\- Ты не единственный, кто поддался чарам золота. Он умный хоббит и понял, что ты был не в себе. Давай сейчас разбёремся с чем-то более сложным, - наклонившись, Балин поднял Аркенстон. - Поговорю с Торином. Ты же..просто не вмешивайся.

 

Члены отряда были встревожены и готовились к завтрашнему бою. Торин находился в приподнятом расположении духа, а злополучный Аркенстон ослепительно сиял на его груди. Он ждал подхода войск Даина и готов был вступить в битву с людьми и эльфами, несмотря на советы Балина.  
Двалин же был необыкновенно тих и даже не приступал к чистке своих любимых топоров. Да и из двух остался всего один, что держался в креплении за спиной. Он расположился в сокровищнице, внимательно изучая пространство вокруг. Он не видел Бильбо с момента их ссоры, но он готов был поклясться, что некоторые монетки сами собой перемещались то там, то здесь.  
\- Смотри, что я нашёл, - сказал Нори, размахивая топором перед Двалином, его же оружием, - какой отличный топор. Торин сказал, что мы можем выбрать себе любое оружие.  
\- Если хочешь, оставь себе, - ответил Двалин. Он понимал, что рыжий вор нарочно выводит его из себя, но мысли его были в другом месте. А этот топор болезненно напоминал ему о остром лезвии у горла хоббита..  
Двалин сто раз пожалел о том, что напал на Бильбо, но то, что хоббит оставался невидимым волновало его ещё больше. Он не знал, где находится Бильбо и не мог защитить его не во время предстоящей битвы, не от жестоких слов Торина.  
Когда Балин отдал Торину Аркенстон, король был настолько счастлив, что не задал ни единого вопроса. А поскольку никто не мог найти хоббита, Торин решил, что тот предал его.  
И когда король называл Бильбо "жалким хоббитом", "взломщиком - недомерком" или "потомком крыс", Двалин видел, как сами по себе скатываются монетки с золотых груд.  
Двалин искал хоббита, искал по всей горе, даже отваживаясь выкрикивать его имя, придя в отчаяние. Но пришла ночь, а хоббита всё не было.  
Собираясь укладываться на ночь, воин увидел свой потерянный топор на полу рядом со спальником. Сначала он подумал, что Нори положил его сюда, но тот вряд ли стал бы проделывать свои шутки так просто. Сердце забилось чаще, когда Балин посмотрел на него с понимающей улыбкой.  
Двалин лёг и замер, ловя каждый шорох вокруг. Он ничего не слышал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу.  
\- Бильбо..., - начал гном желая извиниться.  
\- Шшш...,-он почувствовал дыхание на губах, дыхание его хоббита.  
Торин заявил, что больше никогда не хочет видеть Бильбо рядом с собой, поэтому Двалин поднял голову и поцеловал хоббита.  
Бильбо выдохнул.  
Балин вежливо откашлялся и ушёл к своему спальнику, отводя внимание остальной кампании от брата. Ложась, подмигнул Двалину.  
Улыбнувшись, Двалин подумал, что должно быть смешно смотреть со стороны как он целует воздух. Он развернулся и прижал хоббита к стене.  
\- Я был бы счастлив видеть тебя, - прошептал воин, - но сейчас всё, что я хочу - твои губы.  
Бильбо улыбнулся, уткнулся носом в бороду гнома, наслаждаясь близостью и чувством защищённости, которых так не хватало весь день.  
Двалин нашёл губы Бильбо снова и благоговейно поцеловал, ведь он мечтал о них неделями. Сначала он легонько целовал и дотрагивался до них, а затем проник языком, чтобы почувствовать вкус хоббита.  
Их поцелуй вылился в настоящее безумство. Всё о чем сейчас думал Двалин - это сладкий вкус языка Бильбо, а Бильбо хотел сполна насладиться этим ртом, ведь так долго ему в этом отказывали.  
\- Притормози, или мне придётся объяснять Торину, что я-предатель, - сказал Двалин. Подспудно он всё ещё чувствовал вину за то, что целует возлюбленного своего короля.  
\- Не беспокойся о Торине. Всё, что он видит - кусок сверкающей скалы, - мягко ответил Бильбо.  
\- Пожалуйста, не ходи завтра на битву. Если случится что-нибудь ужасное...Я не смогу без тебя...,- признался Двалин, обезумевший от их страстных поцелуев и предчувствия завтрашнего боя.  
Но Бильбо не молчал, а гном не видел его лица и не узнал, собирается ли тот согласиться с его просьбой.  
Они целовались несколько часов, и делили дыхание, слегка касаясь губ друг друга, слишком возбуждённые страхом предстоящей битвы. Иногда их стоны были настолько громкими, что прерывали сопение Балина во сне.  
Наконец, Бильбо заснул на плече гнома. И если кто-нибудь сейчас посмотрел бы в сторону Двалина, то очень удивился бы, увидев огромного гнома, прижимающего пустое пространство к груди.

 

Бильбо вошёл в королевский шатёр не зная чего ожидать. Он сражался рядом с Двалином, защищая короля и его племянников. В подтверждение этого на нём красовались ссадины и даже неглубокая рана от меча на левой руке. Но сражался он невидимкой и не знал, сказал ли Торину какое хоббит принимал участие в битве.  
\- Подойди ближе, маленький взломщик, - донеслось со стороны походной постели. Голова короля была обмотана повязкой, закрывающей ухо, а правая рука находилась на перевязи.  
\- Уже не недомерок? - невесело спросил Бильбо.  
Король глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Я бы хотел попросить прощения за всё то, что сделал, но не помню и половины. и всё же ты простишь меня? - Торин протянул руку в просящем жесте. Бильбо приблизился к постели короля, но руки не принял. Тихо усмехнувшись молящим глазам короля, хоббит поправил прекрасные чёрные волосы Торина под повязкой. - Гендальф сказал, что ты хочешь отбыть в Шир.  
Бильбо кивнул.  
\- Не уезжай так скоро, прошу.  
Бильбо удивился не столько сути вопроса, а тому, что Торин просил его.  
\- Торин...Я...,- Бильбо запнулся. Он не хотел оскорбить Короля Под Горой, но и оставаться в   
Эреборе больше тоже не хотел. И уж во всяком случае, не с Торином.  
-Бильбо, - король прервал его, - я знаю, что потерял моего возлюбленного. Но прошу тебя, не дай мне потерять и моего лучшего друга.  
Хоббит удивлённо посмотрел на Торина, думая что гном говорит о нём. Торин улыбнулся и добавил:  
\- К тому же, он начальник моей охраны, - Бильбо залился краской.  
\- Двалин хотел сопроводить меня в Шир, а потом вернуться обратно. Он бы никогда не оставил своего короля, - ответил Бильбо, пытаясь сохранить остатки спокойствия.  
\- Раньше он такого бы не сделал, но теперь всё изменилось. Я никогда не видел его влюблённым в кого-то.  
\- Влюблённым? - тихо переспросил Бильбо.  
Король нежно провёл рукой по щеке хоббита.  
\- Я ведь не слепой, Бильбо. По твоим глазам всё прекрасно видно, - усмехнулся Торин. - Ты помнишь нашу первую ночь в Ривенделле? - Бильбо кивнул. - Когда я посылал тебя к Двалину, то ожидал, что ты вернёшься ко мне через несколько минут. Ведь все эти годы Двалин охранял меня и много раз он принимал Uharam. Я сильно ревновал на следующий день...но он имел полное право делать всё, что захочет с дарованным подарком, и я смолчал.  
Бильбо поразился его словам:  
\- Но почему тогда ты предложил ему Uharam снова, у Беорна?   
\- Он сражался смело, снова рискуя жизнью. И даже заставил меня всерьёз поволноваться, когда, пытаясь смягчить моё падение в гоблинскую пещеру в Туманных Горах, был ранен. Что я ещё мог сделать? - горькая улыбка. - Как будто ему было снова шестьдесят. Если бы ты видел его лицо, когда я сказал ему, что отдал Uharam Балину... Я подумал, что он возьмёт свои топоры и выломает дверь. Хорошо, что его брат подоспел вовремя и передал Uharam ему.  
\- Так ты знаешь о том случае в Озёрном городе...,- прошептал Бильбо и вновь залился краской.  
\- Ну конечно же я знаю. Балин даже не заслуживал Uharam, великий друг эльфов! Уж он то прекрасно знает, что Двалин не поддастся чувствам, если его немного не подтолкнуть.  
Бильбо не поверил свои ушам:  
\- И ты согласился?  
\- Двалин не только мой телохранитель, Бильбо. Он ещё и мой двоюродный брат и лучший друг. А когда я потерял Фрерина, он стал ещё и моим братом. Я желаю ему счастья, даже если от этого зависти моё. И прекрасно понимаю, какое сокровище я потерял...,- Торин бережно взял маленькую руку Бильбо в свои ладони. - Но я впервые вижу, чтобы Двалин проявлял к кому-то такой живой интерес.  
\- Я тоже любил тебя, Торин, - признался Бильбо. - Когда ты впервые поцеловал меня, это было как сон. Но в Риведелле... Я думал, что ты тоже любишь меня. Хоббиты не заводят любовников, у нас в Шире это не принято...  
Торин заметил неловкость Бильбо.  
\- Почему ты ничего не сказал?  
\- Я просто не понял. Мне было стыдно и я чувствовал себя беспомощным. Ведь меня вышвырнул сам король! - извиняющаяся улыбка. Торин пожал руку хоббита. - Но с другой стороны, я хотел доказать, что тоже чего-то стою и показать тебе, что могу понравиться и кому-то другому.  
Торин съязвил:  
\- То, что ты понравился для Двалину не объясняет твоего решения.  
Бильбо улыбнулся и положил свою руку поверх Ториновых.  
\- На самом деле, он просто был добр ко мне с самого начала. А ещё он великолепный, умелый воин с впечатляющими татуировками и ...  
На что Торин заявил, еле сдерживая смех:  
\- Да-да, я помню привлекательные черты моего брата. Но я ведь тоже воин, не забыл? Скоро сюда понабежит огромное количество народа, умоляющего взять их в любовники.   
\- Ты - король, Торин. И обязательно встретишь кого-нибудь, - горячо возразил Бильбо.  
\- Это тоже важно. Но моё сердце слишком поистрепалось во всех этих событиях, Бильбо. Я буду сильно скучать по тебе. Ты мог утешить меня... но вряд ли Двалин позволит какие-либо отношения между нами.  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно я собираюсь остаться в Эреборе.  
\- А почему бы нет? Поверь мне, Двалин не тот, кто сможет просто наслаждаться мирной жизнью в Шире. Вскоре он заскучает, несмотря на всю твою заботу.  
\- И всё это заставляет тебя сделать вывод, что я буду счастлив здесь, в Одинокой Горе? Или моё мнение ничего не значит?  
\- Твоё счастье теперь всецело забота Двалина. Уж он-то серьёзно отнесётся к нему, - Торин поцеловал Бильбо в щёку. - Я тоже могу поспособствовать немного. Ты бы хотел, чтобы солнечный свет всегда освещал твои комнаты?  
Бильбо удивился, всё же поддаваясь натиску.  
\- Солнце? Внутри горы? Разве это возможно?  
Торин рассмеялся беззаботно, получая подтверждение своего предложения.  
\- Вижу, тебе лучше, - сказал Двалин, входя в шатёр и внезапно замер, заметив, что Бильбо и Торин держатся за руки.  
Бильбо попытался отстраниться от Торина, но тот держал его руки крепко.  
\- Двалин! Мне действительно лучше. Что не так уж и трудно в хорошей компании, - король поднял руки, показывая, что держит ладони Бильбо в своих.  
В это время Двалин не сводил с них глаз.   
\- Ты знал, что Бильбо собирается остаться в Эреборе? Мы как раз разговариваем о его комнатах. Я думаю отдать ему особые покои на верхних уровнях, с балконом. Хоббиту будет приятно такое расположение, не так ли?  
Двалин не ответил, сжав губы.  
\- Я делаю свадебный подарок.  
\- Свадебный? И кто жениться? - спросил Двалин, его лицо перекосило от гнева и ярости.  
\- Ох и сложные же вы гномы! - воскликнул Бильбо, освобождаясь из хватки Торина и подходя к Двалину. - Я собираюсь остаться здесь, но только если ты этого хочешь.  
Двалин замер, поражённый.  
\- Я?  
Торин подбодрил его:  
\- Ну уже, давай, брат, бери его в супруги. Ты же у нас пример для подражания - образец честности.  
\- Уж точно не как ты!- отшутился Двалин, успокоился, встретился глазами с Бильбо и тепло улыбнулся. Гном обнял хоббита и жарко поцеловал.  
\- Вы целуетесь не в первый раз, - заметил Торин, заворожено глядя на них. Двалин кашлянул, а Бильбо покраснел.  
\- Быстро уходите, пока мне не стало хуже. Вы отвратительны! - проворчал король, но глаза его улыбались.  
Двалин вынес Бильбо из шатра. Участники похода, ожидавшие вестей о здоровье Торина, засвистели и закричали при виде пары. Особенно Фили и Кили, которые узнали и любви Мистера Двалина к хоббиту раньше, чем Двалин осознал это сам.  
Балин хлопал особенно рьяно, радуясь за Бильбо и гордясь за брата.

**Author's Note:**

> Интересное дополнение. По задумке автора, у топоров Двалина есть имена: Grasper и Keeper (Рвач и Хранитель). Что, в принципе, неудивительно при нежной любви гнома к оружию :)). Я не вставила эти имена в текст, потому что не они очень подошли в перевод на русский.


End file.
